


Méprise

by Melie



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non non, Jack ne tentait vraiment pas de dérober ce navire, promis, juré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Méprise

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

"Je ne suis pas idiot, Mr Sparrow.

\- Capitaine. Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

\- Si vous le dites. Et je vous répète que tout ceci n'est qu'une effroyable méprise.

\- Une méprise, dites-vous ?"

Le capitaine Hook sourit. Il se retourna vers un public imaginaire, oubliant quelques instants qu'il avait renvoyé le reste de ces bons à rien dans leurs quartiers.

"Il dit que c'est une méprise !"

Eclat de rire de l'homme au crochet. Que Jack imita, poliment.

"Expliquez-moi, alors. Premièrement, je vous trouve sur mon bâteau.

\- J'étais de passage.

\- Essayant de le manoeuvrer.

\- Eh bien, il m'avait semblé voir quelque chose de brillant au loin, et je me suis dit que ça vous intéresserait sûrement.

\- Le reste de mon équipage assomé.

\- Ils avaient un peu bu, vous savez ce que c'est.

\- Je vous menace, vous m'amusez avec vos pitreries, et dans ma grande clémence je vous accorde un dîner, car peu réussissent à faire sourire le capitaine Hook.

\- Oh, voyons, vous ne pouvez pas être si...

\- Si. Ensuite, je me rends compte que vous tentez de me... charmer.

\- Juste de la conversation.

\- J'en déduis que vous comptiez me soûler, ou m'endormir, ou je ne sais quoi, de façon à vous échapper.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Je suis un honnête homme...

\- Mr Sparrow...

\- Capitaine, soupira Jack. Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

\- Puis-je vous appeler Jack ? Cela simplifiera grandement les choses.

\- D'accord, James.

\- Pas de James pour vous.

\- Oh. Très bien.

\- Jack. La prochaine fois..."

Hook avait décidément un sourire dérangeant.

"... tâchez de mieux vous y prendre."

******

Jack soupira. Il n'avait pas tout perdu. Au moins, il avait eu le droit de s'accrocher à un bout de bois. Et il n'était pas certain que les derniers "invités" du capitaine Hook aient eu cette chance.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un autre bâteau.

Ou retrouver celui-ci. Et tâcher de mieux s'y prendre.


End file.
